Here Comes the Sun
by SewMuchBetter
Summary: Joe Jonas is fed up, with everything! But who can help bring him out of his darkest days? MOE Read & Review!
1. What's Wrong with me?

Author's Note: So, this is a new story, I was just sort of experimenting

**Author's Note: So, this is a new story, I was just sort of experimenting. AND my friend made me write something about this pairing. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. So, here it is, in all its shining glory! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez etc etc etc.**

Even when I was surrounded in a crowd, I could never feel more alone. Walking the streets with my brothers, I finally started to realize my feeling of alienated from the rest of the group. The rock star life had a certain… monotony to it now. Concerts had lost their appeal. The screaming fan girls were not "cool" anymore, just tired and annoying. I had no idea if my brothers felt the same way, we'd continued to paste smiles on our faces and live the dream. Or at least I had.

We entered the venue the same way, keeping our heads down and covertly entering through the back so as not to attract attention to ourselves. Backstage was typical, but some things had changed. We had invited a lot of our friends to join us, one person in particular. Demi and Selena were together, to keep up the whole "best friends" classification. The press expected them to always be with one another, and liked it. As she entered the room, Nicks eyes fleeting went down to the ground. No one noticed but me, I kept a close eye on these things.

Her eyes also went down. They never even grasped a glance at each other. Slowly, I drew my eyes away from her and followed my brothers to have our forty-five minute lock-down. I for one, needed to clear my head of all things.

Especially of her. Each time I saw her, I tried to remind myself how unattainable she was. It wasn't worth it. I shouldn't risk my relationship with my brother. But I could still let my mind wander. And when I let it, it always found her.

Her eyes always drew me in closer. The two pools of crystal grey-blue always dazzled me. The way she wrinkled her nose as she laughed usually sent my heart into rapid palpitations. With skin as soft as porcelain, I longed to caress her cheeks softly and gather her perfect little body into my arms. But it's useless to dream like this, nothing could ever happen.

Usually, during a lock-down, we spend our time tuning up, warming-up, and doing push-ups, sit-ups and taking our sweet time to focus. Today was different. I collapsed on the couch and nonchalantly picked up a People magazine. I flipped through some pages so as to not draw attention to myself or my laziness. I stopped at a page towards the end. Her face stared back at me. I allowed myself a few moments to scan the page and smile slightly to myself, before quickly closing it and tossing it back on the table next to me. Kevin was looking at me, as if to ask "what's up with you tonight?". I shrugged my shoulders. There was no way I could tell him. He came over and sat next to me.

"So, what's up with you tonight?" I could read him like a book.

"Nothing." I took out my iPhone and started fooling around. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell my answer hadn't satisfied him, but he too, shrugged it off. Kevin patted me on the shoulder and stood up.

"Get ready," he said. I had no choice, but to push my imminent thoughts to the back of my mind, and focus on the task at hand. Putting on a show.

As Demi finished warming-up the crowd, Nick, Kevin and I hugged our parents and they wished us luck from the wings of the stage. I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I could tell she was debating whether or not to come over to us.

"Joe? Joe??" My dad shook me back to reality. I turned my head to look back at him. "Joe are you okay tonight? Your head seems to be somewhere else."

"I'm fine Dad," I think I said that a little to soon. He looked me straight in the eyes, but mine when down to my shoes.

"You know Joseph, your mother and I are always here to talk. If anything is bothering you, don't feel like we don't care…" my dad continued talking but I saw Nick go over towards her. Without thinking, I clenched my fists. He whispered in her ear and I could tell they were talking. Suddenly, Nick leaned forward and a kiss was planted on her lips. She didn't immediately pull away.

Hostility towards everything grew inside me.

"Dad? Just shut up okay? Nothing is bothering me! Just back the fuck up and let me get the hell on stage!" I blew past him, grabbed microphone and waited angrily until Demi hopped off stage. Normally, I would hug and congratulate her, but I stormed past her as my brothers followed. Kevin was confused.

He greeted the crowd just like every other night and they roared back at us. I fought to keep my cool.

"This first song is called Hold On. Enjoy," I managed to spit out to the crowd. They screamed back to me in reply.

_We don't have time left to regret!_

_Hold on!_

_It will take more than common sense!_

_Hold on!_

_So don't give up stand till' the end!_

_Hold on!_

By that time, I was losing it. I was "rocking" the stage harder than I ever had before. The fans were loving it, but my band could tell this had not been rehearsed. Jumping on the piano, spinning the microphone stand and banging on the drums, my anger built. And it was all channeled towards one person.

_Don't give up on Love_

_Have faith, restart, _

_Just_

_Hold on! _

The girls gasped as a thick groan escaped my throat. Immediately, regret filled my gut and I felt like dropping to my knees. But my legs carried me the other direction. Away from my brother who was now trying to scramble up from the ground. There was blood spilt on the front of his shirt, just beneath where I had punched his face.

I ran off the stage, but not before seeing Kevins' face full of shock. His eyes met mine but only for a second. I brushed past both my parents, not thinking I could bear disappointing them like this. My dad tried to grab me, hold me back, but I pulled away. I just couldn't look at him.

Backstage was a frenzy with crew members rushing around and phones going on and off. I knew I didn't want to stay back here, because sooner or later they would bring Nick back here. He would want to see me. Then again, maybe he wouldn't. I could've just ruined my relationship with my brother in one foul stroke. Literally. As these thoughts swept through my mind, I pushed harder through the crowds of people, trying to get to the door.

Then I saw here again. This time, she looked at me. But instead of seeing what I saw in my other brother's eyes, I saw a thirst to understand and communicate. I also saw something else, something powerful **(A/N: Powerful!)**, and unrecognizable. She held our gaze until I shook my head, as if to get these thoughts out. The big red exit sign hung above the door, situated ideally behind her. As I tried to quickly pass her by, my head turned the other direction, I could only hear her utter one soft word.

"Joe."

And the response came immediately to my lips, but I could not get it out.

"Miley."

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it…I sort of just wrote it as I went along. I'll continue if I get enough good reviews..so…review please! **


	2. Did I seriously just do that?

Authors Note: After all the really nice reviews I got, I decided to continue the story

**Authors Note: After all the really nice reviews I got, I decided to continue the story! I hope it keeps up to all you guys' expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I made the Miley Cyrus songs Hannah Montana songs, so I don't get in trouble…cough cough jonabiotics cough cough. And I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Hannah/Miley etc. etc. etc. **

As soon as I was out that door, bam it hit me like a ton of those red bricks. I couldn't dig myself out of this highest ditch…this madness. Hannah really knew what she was talking about.

The night swept me in with the wind. I heard the heavy doors slam shut behind me and I walked out of the venue. Instinctually, I put my head down and took out sunglasses from my jacket pocket. It did absolutely no good. I heard screams getting closer from around the corner. The "rejects", I liked to call them, the girls who couldn't get tickets, had spotted me. I took off at a run in the opposite direction. My hood fell off and began flopping about behind me, and the shrieks got louder as the fans caught a glimpse of my "luscious locks of chocolate brown hair".

Frustrated, I snatched my RayBans off my face and tossed them carelessly into the street in front of me. Eventually, I blocked the screaming from my ears. I gathered my strength and pressed forward, but not before hearing the crunch of my sunglasses beneath my feet. My eyes became fogged with the wind blowing in them. I remembered the first time I had worn those white RayBans. The Teen Choice Awards, 2007. She had been wearing a blue sequin dress. My breathing became thicker, heavier, just like the weight of my heart every time I saw her. Have you ever wanted to just melt into the ground? I always thought that'd just be easier. It could be as if I never was. But my fing feelings always got in the way of just leaving.

As I paced the streets, I desperately racked my brain trying to remember which city we were in tonight. Last night we were in Ohio…tomorrow we're in Pennsylvania…right…Chicago. I heard it was called the Windy City, but so far, all I had seen was a lot of buildings and random painted cows on the streets. I slowed to a walk and looked over my shoulder. The screaming fans were missing, probably taken a wrong turn somewhere. People seemed to be oblivious to my presence. I found it oddly refreshing and immediately thought my brothers would love it too. I felt a pang in my stomach when I think about how I last left my little brother.

It was a nice day, a bright blue sky full of big, puffy white clouds. Ironic enough, I felt my mood begin to change as I distracted my uncomfortable thoughts with these new ones. I walked along the sidewalk until I got to a modern looking park. More memories flooded my mind when I saw it. This was the same park we had filmed our Mandy music video back when we were just starting out. Millennium Park.

God, how long had it been since I had spoken to Mandy? A couple months by now…Some old friends of mine told me she had another new boyfriend…she was preparing to go to college…beginning yet another of her chapter of her life. I was still here. The problem was, when you were living the dream, that dream got old fast.

I smiled as I thought of the different things my brothers and I had encountered between now and when we filmed Mandy. Girls came and went, but my brothers and I stayed tight. I could always count on them when teenage angst got the better of me. What do I have now?

I continued walking, until I came to the exact spot of the video. The Big Bean of Millennium Park. Just a big bean-shaped mirror, where nothing went unseen. I walked up to it, remembering the last time I had. I had two others by my side. Now I had none. The irony killed me and made me chuckle at the same time. I closed my eyes to think about the things that always made me chuckle.

I'd taken things like that for granted. Maybe that was my biggest problem; I went through everything so fast that I passed most things by. How else could I explain how I was this predicament now? I didn't know I cared so much about her until the opportunity passed her by. I opened my eyes to look at myself.

But my eyes found her. Standing several yards behind me, but clearly looking at me. Her arms were crossed, she was still wearing her Hannah wig, but her eyes were not angry, not even upset. There was just a thirst to understand inside them. She subtly gestured me over. My mind stayed where it was, but my legs carried me to her.

"Joe, I need to talk to you."

"How did you get here?" I half-snapped, half-asked her. I wanted to reach out for her, but new it would only cause more trouble. A smile played on my lips. I couldn't help myself. Despite my better wishes, she made me smile. She was so close I could see her eyes with crystal clarity. I longed to get closer…

"Talk to me and I'll tell you." She turned on her heels and walked off, expecting me to follow. I didn't hesitate. I followed close behind her, leaving my problems where they were. To stare themselves down in the mirror, like that would make them go away.

**So this was basically just a filler chapter…that I really hoped you enjoy! I got a lot of nice reviews for the last chapter so…keep em' coming! I'll try to update sooner next time! Tell me what you think in review form! ******


	3. Ice Cream Kisses

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I really want to keep this story going…so here's chapter 3!!!**

I followed her over and sat on a bench by her side. Cars whizzed by behind us and couples strolled with their children around us. But I paid none of it any attention. My attention was solely focused on her face. But she wouldn't look at me. It was a few minutes before one of us said something.

"So how is he?" I asked her.

"Well, he's not dead," her tone made me wince. "When I left he was holding about fifteen tissues to his nose while your parents tried to fight away paparazzi and screaming fans."

I had no response to any of that. Death was definitely not my intent. Come to think of it, I had no idea what my real intent was.

"So he's okay then?" I asked.

She sighed.

"What do you want me to say Joe? That yes, your youngest brother is absolutely fine after being punched in the face by his favourite brother?" She looked at me over the rim of her sunglasses. With her beautiful green eyes.

A smile played on my lips for a moment.

"So….how do you know I'm his favourite?" I said, chuckling. She half sighed half giggled, and my heart soared. I longed for the sound again.

"Well, I mean….Frankie's like…..and Kevin…he's……um…." Her flustered tone trying to answer my question eased the mood. I started to relax, and I realized how tense I had been sitting.

We sat in silence for a little bit longer. Time went on around us, but I was perfectly content where I was. I stared at her from under my bangs, and she fidgeted with her jacket buttons. Why wouldn't she look at me? A pang in my chest reminded me why. Oh yeah…_him_. A second pang reminded me once more, ugh, yeah….I love that guy.

Finally, she said something.

"Joe, why'd you do it?"

Mentally, I groaned. I didn't want to answer this. My eyes quickly scanned around me for something I could use to my advantage.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"What? Joe, no, I want an answer," she looked at me strangely.

"I want ice cream," I stood up and started walking over to a merchant selling from a cart.

"Joe…"she reached up and grabbed my hand. I stopped mid step as a shock went straight up my spine. She quickly withdrew her hand and I mentally kicked myself for letting the moment slip by.

"Joe…I….I want some ice cream too," and she got up next to me. Awkwardly, we walked over to the stand. My breath was coming fast and short but luckily I sort of got the feeling hers was too. Maybe it was just wishful thinking…but if I wished hard enough I would believe anything.

A little girl ran by with a balloon in hand. Some pigeons twittered by and pecked at some bread crumbs being tossed by an elderly couple. Why did their lives seem so uncomplicated? What did I do to deserve such issues- Then it hit me again. Just like I had hit him.

After we had both selected our ice cream, she reached into her purse but I was already one step ahead. If I was even gonna try to make this work I wanted to do it with class.

"I got it" I put out my arm to stop her from paying.

"Are you sure?"

I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her. "_I'm as sure as I'll ever be." _I wanted so desperately to say that to her.

"Don't worry about it."

That worked too.

"Thanks, Joe."

We took our cones and turned away from the vendor. I didn't want to go back to sitting on the bench, there's only one thing she would want to talk about.

"Let's walk around a little," she said and crossed over me onto the other side of the path. We walked until we reached the huge outdoor concert stadium where we leaned up against the fence casually. To the average passers-by we probably looked like a relatively normal couple. I wish we were a relatively normal couple.

"Joe, Nick and I are still broken up."

"Really? But I saw you two…before the show…"

"That was nothing," she turned her face away from me.

"It didn't look like nothing…" I mumbled.

She whipped back to face me and I could tell a tear had streaked down her face.

"We're not together! I don't want to be together! I want to be happy!"

So then our lips were together, and I had never felt happier.

**So….there you go! I really hope you liked it…it was pretty much just a filler chapter full of what I hope is fluff! Reviews are fantastic! ******


	4. All Talk, Some Action

**Once again, it took me a while to update, but here's the next chapter:**

I barely realized what I was doing. The kiss was passionate, strong, along with some reluctance on her part. I didn't let myself fear for the consequences, as my mother had frequently told me to do growing up. But what can I say; they did call me Danger for a reason.

I took in everything about her, the smell of her skin, the feeling of her body, just inches away from mine, and the wig that I wished I could just rip off to expose her natural gorgeous locks. All of a sudden, she went rigid, and her lips ceased to move cohesively with mine. I slowly pulled away to look at her, and she did the same. I tried not to look angry that the kiss had ended so quickly, but I was never that great of an actor.

"Sorry…I…" she apologized. She looked down at the sidewalk.

"No…um…my fault…it's…yeah…" I stammered through my words, barely able to make complete sentences. I felt bad she was apologizing, as if she felt badly for not enjoying it as much as I had. "Its fine", I managed.

"Joe, I seriously need to talk to you," she looked at me this time, firmly. "And no ice cream this time," she almost smiled. It was a start.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I mean, I know it wasn't ethical or whatever but I wasn't really thinking when I did it, thinking about the consequences I mean. I was thinking about how great it was, but…" she cut me off.

"Not about that Joe. I liked that."

If I hadn't wanted to sweep her into my arms and carry her away, I would've passed out. Nonetheless, my heart soared, and I gazed into her cloudy eyes. It was apparent that that was not all she needed to get off her chest.

"Lets um, go sit over there…" she suggested.

"I liked it too!" I blurted out. Immediately, I wanted to take it back. Embarrassment swelled around me. But luckily, she smiled and gestured over in the direction of the bench. We swiftly walked over and sat down, just as we had before. We sat silently for several moments. Some pigeons waddled by, as did a mother with her crying two year-old.

"Joe, I need an answer."

"Um…yes, no, maybe…to get to the other side." I felt the corniness of the pre-written line and chuckled.

"I don't want to know how Edward Cullen would answer, I want to know why you did what you did." So she had seen it too…

"Why I kissed you? That's easy…" I began, but was once again cut off.

"No, why did you punch your brother? _On stage?_" In showbiz, a stage was a sacred place where nothing went unseen. I guess I didn't choose my stage well for that little…endeavor.

She waited for me to respond.

I sighed.

She waited.

"I don't know."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, something in me snapped, okay? It's like….one second I was just a little down at nothing and the next I thought all my frustration was because of Nick. So, I guess I did something about it."

"Why were you so mad?"

"I don't want to say."

"But you said we could talk."

"We are talking."

"Joe, shut up"

"But you wanted to talk to me."

We both laughed loosely at are careless banter. But I did want to say it. I was just worried about what she would have to say afterwards.

"You kissed him." I said softly.

She turned to look at me, confused. Then, realization filled her eyes and I could tell she didn't like the memory.

"He kissed me."

I scoffed at the mediocre excuse. Like I had never heard _that_ one before.

"I'm serious Joe. Nick and I are broken up! And, as much as it seems to everyone else that I'm bitter about it and all that, I really would rather stay that way…broken."

"But…the seven things…"

"Yeah, they're all true, and maybe I did love him. But if I did, it would make him my first love. Not my only love."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned in and kissed her again. This time it was soft, but reluctance free. I placed a hand gently on her waist and another on the small of her back. She responded by lacing both her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer. We abruptly stopped when there was a surprising vibrating in the pocket of my jeans.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Crap."

**Wow, I never actually meant for things to get this intense, and I've most definitely never written like this, but I kind of liked it. I hope you did too! And I'll never know if you don't review so….review please!!!**


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Note: I'm super sorry I haven't written in forever! But I really do want to keep this story going, but it will probably only be a couple more chapters…So I hope you enjoy!**

"Who is it?" She asked me, genuinely concerned.

"Its um…" I bit my lip.

"Is it Nick?"

"No, worse." I clamped my eyes closed and spat out the next few words. "Its my mom."

"You should answer it…" she told me. And I looked at her and knew she was right. I pressed answer.

'_Hello?' I said hesitantly._

"_Joseph, you need to come back to the venue now." Her voice was stiff and without any emotion. _

"_Is he okay?" I heard a heavy sigh and my dad's voice speaking quickly in the background._

"_He just wants to see you." There was a pause. "There are still fans here, and the paparazzi just showed up."_

"_I don't give a flying f*ck if there are paparazzi there!! Ugh…" I took a sharp intake of breath when she gently placed her warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm coming right now, okay?"_

"_All right. I'll tell him."_

"_Bye, mom."_

_She hung up._

I hung up with my mom and hung my head for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts and my emotions. For a second, the imprint of her hand burned on my shoulder. Then I got up.

"Let's head back," I told her, staring straight ahead at my reflection in the Bean.

"You go ahead; I think I'm going to stay here for a while." She smiled slightly, but I could tell it was just to lighten my tense mood. I wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving her alone, but I didn't feel like reasoning with her.

"Call me when you want to come back," I said, and walked away from her, onto the street, to hail a cab.

*** * * **

I came in through the back entrance of the venue, with my sweatshirt hood up, and my hands shoved deeply in my pockets, as if I could snap and hit someone at any second. I got some stares by the crew members as I walked the halls, but the first person who talked to me was Frankie. He scootered towards me and stopped.

"Hey Joe," he nodded.

"Hey Frankie."

"Nick's in the dressing room."

"Thanks." He scootered off in the opposite direction.

I realized how much I loved Frankie at that moment. Although he was young, he knew exactly how to respond. I continued down the hall until I came upon a door with a star on the center. I took a deep breath. I knocked.

"Yeah," came from inside the room.

I slowly opened the door. And took several swift steps inside.

"Joe!" Nick whirled around to face me, looking surprised, with some tissues pressed to his nose. My heart ached to see him like that. A mess. Because I made that mess. Now, I had to clean it up.

"Nick…"

"…"

"How's your nose?"

"It feels worse than it looks." I cringed at his words.

"Uh…sorry." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry that you drove a wedge between us. Things will obviously never be the same!"

I didn't say anything. What could I say?

"Joe, what happened?"

I said nothing.

"God, Joe, just talk to me!!"

"You kissed her! You kissed her, and she didn't want you to! You could've realized! You knew I had feelings for her! You know me better than anyone! And you just had to go and kiss her! What the hell man?!?" I was breathing heavily, but I was not finished. "And I'm getting tired of this paparazzi-superstar crap! It takes stuff out of a person! I snapped okay! I just snapped!!"

It happened really quickly. In the blink of an eye. Its amazing how quickly things happen in life, yet when you look back how much time there was for you to do something about it.

Nick collapsed.


End file.
